Sylvester
Sylvester, also known as [[Rufus|'Rufus']], is the main protagonist (and occasional antagonist) of the YouTube series Talking Kitty Cat made by Steve Cash. Most of the time, he seems like a grumpy and cynical talking black cat that only cares about himself and is always trying to get rid of the other animals in the house he lives, but sometimes, in a hidden way, shows compassion for his family. Sylvester first appearance was in the video "The Mean(er) Kitty Song", then he did a cameo on 4Steves, began appearing in all episodes of Talking Kitty Cat since 2007. Sylvester is also very talented, being able to create his own song named [[Stupid, Stupid World|''Stupid, Stupid World]].'' Biography According to the series fictional story line, Sylvester's first owner was an old lady named Edna, who he lived with from April 29th, 1992 (first time he was born) until he got hit by a car and died in 2000. After he was reincarnated, his second and favorite owner was Todd McNabb, but only lived with him until 2 years old, dying from a fatal overdose of catnip (that he's still addicted to). Later reincarnated again (on Halloween, October 31st, 2007), was adopted by Steve. However, in real life, the fact is that Todd put an ad on Craigslist for some kittens, which is how Steve got him to be raised since Sylvester's youngest years. Normal Life Sylvester, at the time, was the eldest pet of Steve and Ibanez, until Ibanez disappeared in December of 2008. Steve, saddened by the fact that his cat went missing, asked his friend Jimmy, a co-worker of Steve, for a small dog as his dog was having puppies. Steve agreed and they went to his house to pick one. One of the black labs managed to climb out of the kiddie pool they were in and Steve immediately knew that this dog was the correct one. After he choose the dog, Steve brought the dog home and told Sylvester about the news. Sylvester responded with hate and content. About a year later, Shelby grew up to be a large dog. One day on Craigslist, Steve found an ad that had a kitten for sale, and Steve bought the cat and drove to the house. On the way back, Steve named the cat 'Gibson', as Steve loves Guitars. Sylvester and Gibson had a love-hate relationship, while Gibson was terrified of the dog. Gibson and Sylvester would occasionally fight. Gibson's favorite attack move was to attack Sylvester from behind, until Sylvester smacked him. Sylvester would almost always hit Gibson so hard that he would run away. Sylvester didn't really like Gibson at all, stating he planned to kill him in his blog, Life As A Cat - By Sylvester. There is a second blogspot that he only made recently. It's URL is Life As A Cat 2 - By Sylvester. Preferences & Fears * Sylvester likes: eating wet food, his birthday cake, tuna and hot dogs; writing in his diary; catnip; swearing; attacking/scaring other cats and/or kittens; insulting Shelby and calling her a bitch; telling lies; Todd; Ibanez (before he disappeared); petting sessions; watching the Sabrina The Teenage Witch series; being left alone. * Sylvester dislikes: be told what to do; any kind of dry cat food; being grounded from wet cat food or catnip; most of the other animals; when Steve plays his guitar and pets him too fast or from his tail to his head; Hell; The World; being called "Rufus" in his third life; taking trips inside the car; the pound; the vet; the "Kitty Doesn't Like" song; be teased with a string; the vacuum; being on camera; moving house. * Sylvester fears: penguins; Steve getting mad and booming at him; vacuums; the chance of being grounded forever; going back to the pound; getting fired. Relationships * Steve: Sylvester thinks of Steve as his slave, and though while he often and frequently insults him, it is made apparent that he clearly has a sense of respect and love for Steve, even though he makes it is best effort to hide it. * Ibanez: Ibanez is arguably the only other cat that Sylvester has considered as a friend; Though in their first video together it is made apparent that he was unhappy in Ibanez's presence, in his second (and last) appearance in the video "Cream of Corndog", Sylvester has clearly accepted Ibanez and become friends with him. They can be seen cuddling and lying together. In Sylvester's blog post "Quick Post", it is made clear that he and Ibanez are good friends; they make plans to run away to live with Todd together. Ibanez, however made it to Todd's house before Sylvester, whom ultimately did not get the chance to go; it is possible that Sylvester now holds a grudge against him for it. For more information on Ibanez (and the true nature of his disappearance) click the name. * Gibson: On the surface, Sylvester displayed that he did not particularly like Gibson. He often plotted ways in which to dispose of him in his diary. However, it is theorized that Sylvester did in fact like Gibson, but hid his feelings so that he would not grow close to him and risk losing him as he had lost Ibanez. This can be supported by the fact that Sylvester bothered to guide Steve to Todd's house just to save Gibson, never explaining why, though this can also be seen as a chance of escaping on Sylvester's part. * Random Kitty: As made clear when meeting Izzy, Sylvester has a strong hatred for Kittens. This is supported by Random's introduction to Sylvester (and later, when he attempts to scare all of her + Gibson's children.) Sylvester has never made any crystal clear moves to indicate that he likes or hates Random, though was once caught humping her when told he should try and act more like a father figure for Gibbyson. * Gibbyson; While he keeps an outlook of dislike over him as he does with all others, it is possible that Sylvester feels like a stepfather to Gibbyson, and thus feels a responsibility to look after him. * GG: As she is a kitten, Sylvester hates her. * Shelby: Sylvester has a strong hatred for Shelby, due to the fact that she is a dog. He makes several attempts to get rid of the dog, and also is openly rude and bully-ish towards her. * Todd: Sylvester clearly loves and respects Todd, often speaking of him highly and constantly wishing to be with him. Todd was Sylvester's owner in his second life, and treated him well with Catnip, it is obvious that they have a strong bond. * Missy: The episode "Talking Kitty Cat 38 - The Worst Date Ever" is the only appearance of Missy in the Talking Kitty Cat series. He thinks her as the woman of his dreams, but their relationship was short-lived after his date with her went poorly. According to Sylvester and his Diary, he referred Missy as psychotic. He eventually had had enough of her psychotic attitude and dumped Missy shortly afterwards after engaging a violent fight with her and kicking her out of the house. He couldn't explain to Steve what happened to her. Gallery images.jpg 20181220 114233.png 20181220 203544.jpg 20181220_114342.png 20181226_082743.jpg 443.jpg Trivia * It is possible to see that Sylvester has an under bite. * He can be considered the most literate of Steve's pets, being able to speak short sentences (as he prefers) or long ones. He is also able to read, sing, use smartphones, and computers. * He possesses telekinetic powers as shown in his diary series, where he lifts Gibson into the air, then letting him down intentionally. * It is possible, but not likely, that him and Ibanez grew up to be pals, but was cut short once Ibanez disappeared. This is partly why Sylvester is selfish and rude around the others. * Sylvester was recorded by Steve in his early years. In his blog, he says that Steve has been violating his privacy. * Sylvester has never said a full sentence on camera. The only time he says a full sentence is when the camera isn't on Sylvester, but when Steve is walking away from Sylvester. The same goes for the the other cats. Shelby is the only non-human being in the series to say a full sentence on camera, but because of Steve's dog translator, she could. Category:Cats Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Characters who swear